


Ecstasy

by ragingrainbow



Series: Collected Commentfics [3]
Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Musicians, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There's something about her, the way she moves with the music. She plays with her whole body, the notes bending and twisting her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seyren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seyren/gifts).



> Written for a comment fic meme. Prompt: "Gee and Lynz - backstage after a show."

Performing has always turned Gerard on. There's just something about the way the music washes over him, how he holds the audience in the palm of his hand. 

Until he met Lynz, he'd never found watching someone else play anywhere near as arousing. But there's something about her, the way she moves with the music. She plays with her whole body, the notes bending and twisting her. 

And of course, it's thrilling to watch her knowing that once she gets off the stage, she'll be all his. His hands will replace the music, making her back bend and her body cry out in ecstasy.


End file.
